


Dragonite

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, movie trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Rocket gangs are running rampant in the city and only one Do-Gooder Pokemon champion is brave enough to stand up and face them.Soon in a theater near You!





	

### This Holiday Season:

 

#### Interior, Lance’s Mansion

“Master Lance, if you want to defend this city, you’ll need more than a fancy costume. The Teams have taken on men of Justice like yourself before.”

“You’re right. I need to be more than a man, I need to become a symbol. Something for them to truly fear.”

“And what should they fear Master Lance?”

Lance’s eyes looked past his faithful manservant, looking far into the past, back at his first childhood trauma.

******

#### Fifteen years earlier

_“Golly jeeze, I sure am excited to explore Dragon’s Den. As a young child I believe nothing could go wrong with me playing on the cliff near this neat-o-riffic swimming hole said to be home to rare pokemon. Come with me childhood friend!”_

_“... As your childhood friend and another child, I vote that we tussle and that you fall into the lake far below.”_

_“Well if that’s what democracy decides, I see no reason to not accept!”_

##### Several minutes later:

_Splash._

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Dragons! They’re EVERYWHERE! Squirming! AAAAAAAAAA!”_

******

“Master Lance? Master Lance.”

Lance’s eyes snapped back into focus.

“You were saying what they _should_ fear, Master Lance.”

“I will become what I fear most, so that the Teams will fear the same.”

******

#### Interior of the Dragon Cavern beneath Lance Manor

_Lance can be seen in flickers of shots putting on his iconic outfit._

_Orange body armor._

_Cream chest-plate._

_Teal cape._

_A silhouette shot of the classic Cowl with Antenna and Horn._

******

#### In the grimy Slums

The flickering of the streetlamps highlights a brawl between Lance and Rocket grunts.

Lance moves with Extreme Speed, evading blows, and giving plenty of his own.

“It’s the Dragon! Run for it boyos!”

******

#### Outside of the Metropolis

_On a hill overlooking the city, stands someone._

_Someone we can only get a glimpse of._

_“Well, well. Looks like someone’s finally putting the Rockets on Ice.”_

_Flash of a Red dress._

_Peek of Blonde hair._

_“Wonder how much a Dragon’s Skin is worth in this Town?”_

_She lets out a cold chuckle._

_“Oh my, hope I don’t... Jynx the poor dear~.”_

******

### Coming in Winter 2013:

# The Dragonite Rises


End file.
